The invention relates generally to gun-launched projectiles. In particular, this invention relates to submunition-dispensing rounds without incorporation of energetic materials.
As the United States Navy transitions from a “Blue Water” Combat Posture to a “Littoral” Combat Posture, naval warships become more susceptible to attack from non-conventional surface weapon platforms from shore-launched threats, such as coastal boats. The Mk 45-5″ 54/62 Gun Mount serves as one of the primary surface warfare weapons aboard these vessels. Although there are multiple 5″ (five-inch) diameter projectiles available for use against small boat threats, their fuzing safe and arm devices preclude their use at close ranges.
Additionally, rules of engagement often permit potential small boat threats to enter within the minimum fuzing safe and arm ranges, thus eliminating any potential self-defense contributions from the Mk 45-5″ 54/62 caliber Gun Mount. Cruiser CG-47 (USS Ticonderoga) and destroyer DDG-51 (USS Arleigh Burke) class ships employ the Mk 45-5″ 54/62 Gun Mount as a primary surface warfare weapon. The Mk 45 5″ 54/62 Gun Mount is a fully automated, rifled, single-barrel weapon that stows and fires 5″ 54/62-caliber ammunition. The weapon is capable of firing 70-lb projectiles at surface craft, low altitude aircraft, and shore targets.